Misplaced Memory in Time
by augi
Summary: It's been about a year maybe since Kagome and Inuyasha have seperated, gone different ways, but it seemed only a coincident that they should ever meet again. This time, it all seemed a 'lie'. Well, trust me, it's probably better than it sounds since I'm n
1. A Reminder of the Past

CHAPTER 1

(Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction ever, so I really don't know exactly what I'm doing with the story plot. "blahblahblah" is for speech and 'blahblahblah' is for thoughts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!)

The sky was a dark blue hue and the wind was chilly as it blew wisps of hair against a dark haired woman. Though her face was pale and almost seemed lifeless at the time, her brown eyes seemed to glisten as the moon shined upon her. She was wearing the Japanese middle school uniform from her school. Although she wasn't wearing anything over her cold naked skin(I don't mean she's naked you pervs...), she didn't mind. It was just a numb feeling, nothing she thought she could worry about.

The young girl stood alone by the river, staring down at her reflection in the slow running water. She squat down with her arms around her legs, hugging them. Her expressionless face had disappeared as she had began to take note of how she looked at the time and sighed. Her face had slowly began to etch a depressed and worn out look. "Inuyasha, how could you..." she said, her voice sounding saddened and as a whisper. "I shouldn't have let it happen. I told you not to go." she said, still a whisper to herself, while slashing at the water with her hand and watching as the ripples formed then sluggishly cleared in the water to show the reflection of a girl, and a boy...

About a year later in modern time...

The sun was shining as the glass sparkled the shimmering rays onto the bed of a young girl who was now 17 years old, 2 years older than when she had met Inuyasha, the half demon she had fell in love with. Her hair was glowing a light brown colour as the rays of light bounced off the hair of the Japanese school girl, Kagome. Sitting at her desk on the rolling chair, Kagome who was in her yellow pajamas, looked down at her paper, while picking up a blue ball point pen and making sure that it was firm in her grip, she sighed and began jotting down words to her first journal entry. It read as followed:

"Dear Diary,  
I can't believe that mom wanted me to start doing journal entries! I don't know, but this is my first journal entry since, ever. But some how, I think I needed it. School's been a bummer even though I finally made it through middle school. I'm in high school now but I've gotten seperated from many of my friends, I'm sure you know what I mean. Well if you didn't, I'd know when I read this many years later or something. It's not much news but me and the gang finally defeated Naraku. It was only about a year ago, I'd guess. I don't need to go into details even though, I really feel like I need to express it and write it somewhere. To tell you the truth, me and Inuyasha haven't been on the best terms. We haven't been seeing each other much. Inuyasha, that jerk..."

Kagome put the pen down as tears began rolling down her cheek, falling upon the paper and dampening it a bit. She picked up the piece of paper and folded it, placing it inbetween the pages of a red hard cover book, which held a soft, smooth cloth ribbon of red as a book mark. She closed the book as the small noise of the pages slamming together in a close were heard. While putting the book away so it would be hidden, she heard her mother's call from downstairs. "Kagome, come down to eat breakfast!"

"Ok mom, I'll be down in a sec!" she said in response, her voice was a bit weary and groggy despite the fact that she'd already washed up for the morning. Kagome wiped away the tears from her eyes and combed out her hair to be straight and neat. She grabbed her compact mirror which rested on her desk and looked into her reflection.

Kagome seemed discusted at the way she looked, cringing at the reflection. 'Awe man, I can't believe I've already become red just because of that!' she thought, noticing that her face was had a tint of a pinkish red glow. It wasn't her normal skin color so she thought she'd look unusual. Kagome quickly slipped into her fuzzy bunny slippers which were by her bed, as usual, and began going down the stairs.

'I hope mom doesn't notice. She might get worried or something. Especially since the way I've been lately.' she thought. 'She's noticed those other times as well. I don't know how she could tell...'

As Kagome turned her head, the aroma of freshly cooked bacon and fried eggs quickly filled her nose. "Mom, this smells great!" Kagome said while still trying to make herself more energic and lively than she really was today. Sitting on the table was a glass of orange juice poured for Kagome.

"Thank you, but shouldn't you be getting to school? Your brother already had left--" The older woman looked over her shoulder to her daughter who obviously had seemed troubled. "Kagome, you look flustered. Is something wrong?" She was worried and somehow, she had a feeling about what was wrong about her daughter. It was a motherly bond kind of thing she had.

"No, mom. There's nothing wrong with me!" Kagome lied while giving her mother a fake smile and grabbing the cup of orange juice that was poured for her. Although she tried, Kagome still looked as red as ever and her mother had definently noticed. "But, wait a minute. What did you say? Sota already left for school?" she turned her head to look at the clock and screamed. "Oh no! I'm late! I'll never make it on time!" she shouted out and groaned while she ran to the bathroom to change into her clothes. This was her first day of the highschool year and she was not intent on making herself late.

As soon as the girl burst out of the bathroom in a hurry, she quickly heaved her backpack onto her shoulders and turned her head to her mother to say a good bye. "Bye mom, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!" she waved to the older woman and headed out the door.

As soon as she turned her head to see where she was going, she bumped into a young man, with amazingly, gleaming silver hair which had shown through the light, and a bandana on. He almost looked like a gangster that was forced to where normal clothes. But besides that, he was considered very handsome. Without bothering to stop in order to look up at who she had bumped into, Kagome quickly ran past the man, making a turn and ran down the steps of the Higurashi shrine.

As Kagome turned the corner to head towards school, she looked at her watch with her bookbag hanging heavily on her back. 'I can't believe it.' she thought as she turned her head to look over the corner of her eyes in order to see if there were cars coming 'School is much closer than my other school' As she saw the last car pass by, she crossed and then continued her mad dash towards her highschool.

(Author's Note: I'll work on my second chapter when I think I'm ready.) 


	2. Two Life Times of One

CHAPTER 2 

(Author's Note: I've finally gotten time for this, so here goes! Sorry to keep ya'll waiting.)

As the girl looked in the water, clearly seeing who it was, she turned her head to face the boy. Her expression had not become joyful nor had it remained saddened despite the fact that it was someone who she had known very well. 'Inuyasha?' her mind spoke out to her. 'What are you doing here?'

She tried to speak, but as if someone muted her, the sound would not come out of her mouth. Perhaps she was scared you might say, or perhaps anxious. Her conscience would not clear; it was something that was left in the back of her mind.

This particular 'boy' had long silver white hair, beared golden amber eyes and had a pair of white dog ears atop of his head. He looked to be in his teen years and wore a somewhat red kimono which glowed in the moonlight more than it would have normally. His bare feet stood upon the soft grass and began to motion forth. As the boy drew closer, the girl did not move, not phased by a bit that the man she had great feelings for was approaching. Once he had gotten close to her, he couldn't touch her. His hand reached forward but stung as a layer of energy touched his flesh.

He couldn't believe it, 'A barrier.' he thought as it echoed through his head and angered him to have knowledge of this. His teeth clenched as he took his bare fist and punched the wall of energy, only to have the attempt backfire on him with a shocking jolt, flinging his fist back to its original position.

"DAMN!" he cursed to himself. "I've come so close to her, yet THIS is what's stopping me?" he said to himself. It wasn't normal for the boy to talk to himself, but he'd changed a bit. His spirit was much stronger than before, no longer dulled by silly doubts and such. He became a man.

Earlier that day...

A boy stood with a girl. He had long flowing hair; silver, golden amber eyes, and dog ears while the girl was an average Japanese school girl, still in middle school. The two held each other in a tight embrace; he seemingly, was unwilling to let her go. Even though he felt that he had never met this girl, he felt her warmth and gentle touch. It was a blurred vision, yet it felt so clear and soft as if it were beautifully drawn out to his mind's desire. It was as if in an instant, the girl let herself loose from the embrace and slowly faded away, a playful laugh remaining faint. The bare footed boy dressed in red quickly ran after the girl, yet could not catch up to the mysterious beauty. What had been a black environment that surrounded the two slowly engulfed the him.  
-  
A blinding light reached through the small cracks of a man's eye lids. As the man opened his eyes he lay in bed, atop of the bed sheets he had been sleeping on. He, himself looked very similar to the boy in the strange, dark place, except the difference was that he was older. He yawned while still lying flat down and heaved his body, turning to the other side of the bed. He saw another man sitting next to him, looking about his age; a familiar figure. Seeing that his friend was sitting by him, he got up and sat his tush down on the bed, Indian style. It was a grayish-blue room with a few bits of furniture, not too fancy though.

The boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and chuckled at the sight of his friend. "Hey, Ryou. What are you doing here?" He said, his voice sounding weary, yet loud enough to get his message out to the boy.

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here?', Kai." the older male said, his voice mocked the sleepy inu youkai who was wearing the attire meant for 'napping' or sleeping. "I LIVE here, REMEMBER? Dumb ass..." He said while adding the insult with a coy smile.

Ryou looked to be about 21 years old and had dark red hair up to his waist. It was thinned out and tied in a pony tail with a long, white piece of fabric while a few strands of silver white hair slightly covered his elf-like ears. His body was well built while his eyes were a dark crimson color; inhuman but with colors that coolly mixed together. He wore a gray t-shirt with a dark blue vest and slightly baggy pants on with a strong, tight, black leather belt wrapped around his hip. While the boy had sat down on the wooden chair beside the bed, his orange tiger-like tail waved about.

"I know that, but I thought you said you weren't coming back until a few days later." Kai answered. He was still annoyed at his friend. "So, where were you anyway?"

"I was just out. Buying some stuff, not that I had any money to buy it anyway." Ryou said, his still sounded like he was joking around.

Kai cocked a brow at his friend. "You mean you stole, little bastard..." he was bothered by the fact that he had kept stealing.

From hearing this, Ryou was taken back. "Eh, whatever." he said it casually, as if it didn't matter whether he was a thief or not. "I didn't steal though. I'm not THAT stupid or penniless. Anyway, what's with the calling out for that girl? Did you already fall in love with 'her', that girl?"

"It's nothing" Kai answered, slightly embarrassed that he had actually been heard, talking in his sleep. Before he could continue, the older male interrupted.

"I mean, COME ON! You goin' all like, 'Kagome! Kagome! Come back!'" Ryou mocked the boy, his friend. "Pathetic, you haven't even met her yet and you're calling out her name in your sleep. So, what did you do to get yourself in trouble this time anyway? You're in for some community service anyway."

Kai turned his head away and began getting out of bed to change. "Nothing." He choked out.

"What do you mean nothing? I heard you blew up a national park, dammit."

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong, that squirrel was intimidating me, so was that raccoon."

The red headed man shrugged. "You've really got problems with animals don't you...?"

"No I don't!" Kai snapped back. "Shut up, leave me alone"

"Whatever, suit yerself..." The older demon added, knowing that he'd be able to tick the silver-haired demon off.

((Author's Note: Second chapter, finished!))


End file.
